¿Cómo decirte no?
by Das-Potato-Bastard
Summary: Todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas para Lutz. Quien diría que un simple utensilio de baño podía cambiarlo todo. GerEng 2P.


**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son una adaptación de los personajes de Hetalia Axis powers, creados por Himaruya. Los personajes que aquí aparecen corresponden a la versión "2p" (segundo player). La de Inglaterra está basada en la adaptación de Beek (Ask-2p-england) y la de Alemania en la adaptación de Mia (ask-p2-germany).

**Advertencia: **GerEng 2p. Si no le gusta, no lo lea.

Dedico este fic a mi querida esposa, María (Usuario: ProngsKJ) uvu

Sin más que decir, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

El reloj marcó las diez con treinta de la mañana. Sonó un leve "beep" de la alarma despertadora. Odiaba ese maldito sonido, más que nada en el mundo. Para él claro no era más que una pequeña advertencia de que iba pasando el tiempo. Normalmente lo hubiera ignorado. Normalmente hubiese seguido durmiendo hasta que ya fuese demasiado tarde para desayunar. Normalmente, ya que era domingo, ni siquiera se hubiese tomado las molestias de cambiarse la ropa. Pero ahora estaba este sujeto a su lado, quien, estaba de más decir, había despertado ya de hace un par de horas. Pecoso, sonriente, y con un desayuno de huevos revueltos, tostadas y café recién preparado en las manos, esperó a que el flojonazo de Lutz despertara. Al verlo parado junto a la cama, bandeja en mano y todo, no supo si gritarle para que lo dejara dormir, o engullir todo groseramente y luego decirle que lo dejase dormir. Claro, no pudo hacer ninguna de las dos. El pecoso pelirrojo le pidió que le cediera un espacio y puso la bandeja sobre la cama. Desayuno en cama para ambos, con una cursi carita sonriente decorando la crema del café de Lutz y el olor a canela desprendiéndose de la taza del alegre inglés.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, con un buen desayuno se empieza un buen día – Arthur soltó unas risitas y se acercó a besar la mejilla más próxima del alemán.

-Eso explicaría muchas cosas – respondió este con aire cansado y casi irónico. Recibió el beso de tan buena forma como se le hizo posible.

-¿Ya estás cansado? Acabamos de despertar y tú ya quieres volver a dormir. Ese no es el espíritu. –Lo quedó mirando con gesto serio, pero luego lo cambió nuevamente - Bueno, desayuna pronto, que dentro de un rato debo volver a mi casa. Volveré a verte otro día.

Dicho y hecho. Sin perder el tiempo, se zampó el desayuno en un dos por tres, mientras que Arthur a penas si alcanzaba a terminar de beber su taza de té. Miró como el británico comía lentamente con cierta impaciencia, intentando contar las pecas que este tenía en su espalda para entretenerse, pero era demasiada tarea. Terminó mirando al techo, si el chico se apuraba tal vez podían volver a repetir lo de la noche antes de que se fuera. Aunque aparentemente este otro no tenía intenciones algunas de ello. Es más, en cuanto podía le volvía a intentar meter conversación. ¿Qué no entendía que un hombre tiene necesidades?

Al final, a eso de las once, ya habían desayunado y nada había pasado. Arthur se fue a la cocina a lavar los platos recién usados y le pidió a Lutz que se alistara, para poder usar luego él la ducha. Genial, ahora tendría que pasar su domingo de pie y vestido. Por último podría haber entrado Arthur primero para convencerlo de desatar las últimas pasiones matutinas dentro, pero no. Bueno, ¿qué más daba? Sería mejor tomar una ducha bien helada, que al final tendría el mismo efecto. Y aunque quisiera una ducha a temperatura normal no hubiese podido dársela, dado que el flujo del agua de la cocina impedía que el calentador hiciera lo propio con el agua del baño.

Después de haber tendido la cama, y de que este saliera del baño, se despidió del chico con un dulce beso en la frente, a puertas de la casa, justo cuando iba pasando frente a ellos el vecino religioso de Lutz en bicicleta. Está de más decir que este terminó estrellándose con un árbol por lo anonadado que quedó ante esa muestra de cariño. Por suerte no estuvo suficientemente atento para ver como Arthur tomaba las mejillas de Lutz para besarle la boca, porque de haberlo visto seguro que clava un grito de ave maría purísima en el cielo. Cambiando de perspectiva, olvidándonos ya del pobre vecino magullado, Lutz se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta, viendo como el chico se iba alejando. No sabía si este se daba cuenta de que estaba encaminándose al sector peligroso del barrio, pero en fin, seguramente solo tomaría un taxi o algo unas cuadras más allá, así que entro a casa sin darle mayor cuidado al asunto. Claro que una vez dentro no pudo evitar mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que no fuera más allá, al que Arthur solo le respondió con una carita feliz.

De vuelta a la rutina. ¿Qué almorzaría? En verdad ni importaba. Si tenía que comer pizza congelada nuevamente estaba bien por él. Sacó una cerveza de la nevera y la bebió mientras veía avanzar la hora en el reloj digital del microondas. Por eso odiaba levantarse tan temprano, el día se alargaba demasiado y lo obligaba a ser productivo. Dio un par de vueltas por la casa con la esperanza de encontrar algo entretenido que hacer, pero en días como ese, ni siquiera sentía ganas de revisar su blog. Se tiró sobre la cama y hojeó la misma revista de siempre, esa de aquellas bellas y caritativas mujeres que no tenían problemas en compartir sus atributos con el mundo, pero después de haberla visto tantas veces perdía su efecto. Tal vez debería comprar una nueva, de seguro las modelos ya tenían unos ochenta años, o tal vez solo exageraba, si la revista era de hace a penas unos meses atrás. Prendió la radio dispuesto a matar el tiempo escuchando alguno de sus cd's, todos originales, pues si había un crimen que no se permitía era el de no retribuir a esos músicos que consideraba que valían el gasto de billetes (De todas formas almacenaba las descargas ilegales de los mismos y de otros artistas de menor calidad dentro de su computadora). Así se quedó un buen rato, terminando de fermentar la cerveza en su estómago hasta que sintió hambre suficiente como para hacer que su trasero se encaminara a la cocina.

No fue hasta después de esto que se presentó la tragedia. Se encaminó al baño, tras haber almorzado, para poder lavar sus dientes. Y allí estaba, burlándose de su patética existencia. Junto a su solitario cepillo de cerdas duras, estaba esa abominación rosada, resaltando por lo fuera de lugar que se encontraba. Lutz se quedó mirando en silencio, con el picaporte aún en mano, el cepillo de Arthur, que ahora reposaba en su vaso. Eso no podía significar otra cosa que el inicio del final. Arthur había dejado su cepillo de dientes en su casa. Lutz, quien era un conocedor de este tema, o al menos así pensaba él, sintió el golpe de la indirecta. Allí, frente a sus ojos, se encontraba su futuro. La forma más directa y rebuscada de decir "de ahora en adelante, me perteneces". El día tan temido había llegado.

Arthur iba enserio con él.

¿Cómo pudo dejar que algo así pasara? Se supone que era un lobo solitario, no que era el perrito mimado de la casa de una abuelita. ¿En que se equivocó? ¿Le había estado dando señales erróneas durante todo este tiempo? Tal vez así había sido, puesto que allí estaba su calvario, presentándose en forma de cepillo "oral-D" rosado de cerdas fuertes, con esas suaves cerdas de goma para cuidar encías a los lados. ¡Al diablo el cepillado de dientes! Este misterio lo tenía aún más intrigado. Si podía jactarse de algo era de ser un excelente interprete de la más mínima señal de compromiso, de forma tal de poder huir de este antes de que se consumara. Y está de más decir que sus sentidos titilaban en señal de alerta roja para ese entonces.

¿Qué hacer? Bueno, podía fingir que nunca pasó. Botar el cepillo al tacho de la basura, y hacer como que en realidad nunca estuvo en su vaso. Pero, ¿y si Arthur se enteraba? De seguro lo cortaba, y siendo sincero, tampoco estaba buscando eso. Podía ir simplemente y devolverle el cepillo de dientes, y dejarle en claro que lo de ellos de momento no pasaría de nivel, pero eso podía destrozarlo y si algo no quería era que el pobre Arthur lo viera como si fuera un monstruo. ¿Y si simplemente asumía el compromiso? No es como que fuera una propuesta de matrimonio, solo era su forma de decirle "pasaré más tiempo en tu casa". ¿Cierto? ¿O era en efecto una propuesta de formalizar por completo?

¡¿Qué?!

Se acercó con temor, tomó el cepillo y lo analizó con cuidado, como si estuviese buscando pistas. No encontró nada, salvo que las cerdas ya estaban secas. Tomó su cepillo en la otra mano y se quedó mirando ambos, los juntó un poco pensando en lo choqueante que resultaba verlos juntos. Suspiró de modo de casi quedarse sin aire en los pulmones, dejó el cepillo de Arthur de vuelta en el vaso y procedió a lavar sus dientes con el suyo. Mientras, con la otra mano tocaba su cara, buscando indicios de barba, pero esta no pasaba de unos cuantos pelos cortísimos en la barbilla. Luego se frotó el cuello y miró con el rabillo del ojo a la amenaza rosa. Tenía mucho, demasiado, en que pensar.

Como este es un hombre bastante impaciente, y claro, más que impulsivo, decidió resolver las cosas al día siguiente. Se desveló toda la noche con tal de poder saber que haría. Le mandó un mensaje a Arthur avisando que pasaría a verlo a eso de las cinco. No es como que estuviera muy acostumbrado a avisar, pero tratándose de algo serio, no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Se dio una buena ducha y buscó la ropa más decente y limpia que tenía. Le sacó algo de brillo a sus botas y afeitó lo poco de barba que se había formado en el trasnochar. Subió a su motocicleta, decidido, se ajustó el casco y arrancó el motor.

-Creo que hoy me siento suicida – se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa resignada.

Se dice que para decir que te manejas en un idioma debes ser capaz de hablarlo, entenderlo e interpretarlo. Pues siempre están estas personas que creen ser expertas en lenguas, pero que una vez que le dices algo, las cosas no eran tan literales como él las pensaba. Lutz es de esos fantoches que piensa que se maneja al derecho y al revés respecto a la falta de compromiso, y sin embargo había caído en un truco básico. No pudo prevenirlo. Y para su desgracia, parecía estar dispuesto a aceptarlo. De no ser así, nada explicaba que estuviese esperando en la puerta de Arthur con una misteriosa caja tras él. Se había, como dicen los solteros empedernidos, puesto la soga al cuello.

-Oh, Lutz. Realmente no esperaba que vinieras – Sonrió el chico de pelo rojizo tan suave que llegaba a parecer rosa chicle - ¿A qué debo tu visita?

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no me esperabas? Te avisé hoy en la mañana.

-Lo sé, pero no significa que estuviera esperando ese mensaje.

Ambos se sonrieron amistosamente y pasaron al living. Allí, instalado en el sillón de tres cuerpos, abarcando de extraña forma casi todo el espacio, estaba Cupcake, el poco amistoso gato de Arthur, estirándose y haraganeando. De tan solo ver a Lutz asomarse, decidió acomodarse y ver que nuevo espectáculo le ofrecerían hoy, de todas formas, si no le gustaba, siempre podía interferir. El anfitrión no paraba de hablar de lo mal que se sentía por no haber alcanzado a preparar pastelitos, y que si podía perdonarle pues solo podía ofrecerle panqueques, a lo que Lutz asentía casi sin oírlo. Le acompañó hasta la cocina, pensando en qué momento y de qué forma decirle el por qué había ido a verle. Ya sin mejor idea, sacó rápidamente la caja de tras de si y se la pasó en la mano. Arthur quedó mirando extrañado el paquete, y luego miró al alemán cabizbajo frente a él.

-¿Un regalo? No debiste - De buen ánimo sacó la cinta y abrió la alargada caja. Quedó estupefacto al ver el contenido - ¿Qué quieres decirme con esto?

-Es… un cepillo. – Notó que podía ser algo mal interpretado y se apresuró en explicarse – No es para ti. Es mio. Digo, lo compré para ti, para mí, para esto… Agh

-¿Vienes a mi casa para darme tu cepillo de dientes?

-¿Sí?

No supo de que otra forma responder. Arthur se quedó tieso mirando la cara de Lutz e intentando atar cabos sueltos. La verdad no entendía ni podrida migaja de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero supuso que debía ser importante para tener al gruñón y poco afectuoso de Lutz completamente sonrojado frente a él. Posó sus calipsos ojos en el horizonte buscando algo inexistente hasta que una pequeña idea de lo que podía estar sucediendo se estrelló en su frente.

-¿Estás intentando decirme algo sobre lo nuestro?

-S…Solo estoy respondiéndote – tosió y prosiguió – Digo que estoy de acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo? ¿Con q… - Fue entonces que lo entendió todo – ¿Mi cepillo se quedó en tu casa, no es así? Es rosado, con cerdas suaves a los lados, ya sabes, ese que 9 de cada diez dentistas recomiendan. Pero no el recomendado por todos los odontólogos.

-¿Se te quedó? – Dijo Lutz anonadado. En realidad no pensó en esa posibilidad.

-Sí, lo olvidé en tu casa. Imagina. Ayer tuve que ir a comprar uno nuevo pensando que se me había caído en el camino.

-Entonces ¿Sólo se quedó? – parecía no estar entendiendo.

-Sí, así es. Y lo siento, creo que no estoy preparado para esta clase de compromisos. Espero que no te moleste. Puedes botar el mío si gustas.

Y sin decir más, le devolvió el cepillo, junto con rechazar "su propia" propuesta. La vida podía ser más cruel de lo que se esperaba, al igual que Arthur.


End file.
